


Twisted Persona's

by Babykitsune9



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kenny Is Mysterion, Kenny is kinky, Original Female Character - Freeform, cartman is a pig, kenny likes being mysterion, like 20yrs old, this is an old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: the guys are sixteen going on seventeen and things never seem to change. stan and kyle and kenny are still friends. and cartman is still a biggot. what happens when a new girl starts coming to school and catches kenny's eye? Kenny/OC rated M
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first ever South Park story I ever wrote. 20 some odd year ago. So be nice when reading it since I'm either going to start writing it again or re do it completely.

It all started on June the third 2011.

He remembered that day vividly because he remembered Cartman walking in with a whoopie cushion, some gum and several thumb tacks that he showed to him before sitting down, and snickered gleefully as Mr. Garrison walked into the class with a black and red hooded figure carrying a mesh backpack trailing after him.

He shifted in his seat a little bit, then leaned to the left. Trying to get a look at the person standing next to their teacher's desk. He saw Stan and Kyle, his other childhood friends lean to the left to get a good look at the figure too while Cartman (god he never learned) blew up the whoopie cushion, placed the thumb tacks and popped a huge wad of gum into his mouth and started chewing.

"Alright class please quiet down so that I can introduce your new classmate." Garrison said as everyone looked at one another in confusion. None of them had uttered a word since sitting down ten minutes ago. And Cartman's snickering aside, there had been no noise at all.

So natrually they wondered if their teacher had come into work high or drunk again.

Garrison picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the chalk board hanging on the wall at the front of the class as he spoke. "This creepy hooded figure here is, Angel Lovewise-" Garrison stopped writing the kids name for a moment and glanced at said kid and squinted. _Yep, definately high or drunk_. He thought in amusement as the teacher resumed the new kids introduction. "I'm not really sure if this kid is a male or a female so assume that it has _both_ genders-"

Cartman and several others laughed hysterically at the new kids expense. Not that the new kid seemed to mind any. He/she was completely still and completely unaffected by his/her new classmates teasing. Which was good in his opinion since it meant that the kid would last a while when not many others in his/her position would.

South Park was notorious for being the epicenter of crazy happenings and shit. They'd had giant robots attack them, natrual disasters breeze through and destroy everything...Oprah's twat got shot off...

Which wasn't nearly as interesting as it sounded. In fact it was pretty damn gross. They'd had the neo-nazi three desks in front of him (Cartman turned and grinned and waved at him excitedly) try to destroy all the Jews, the Ginger's, the Hippies exct.

Honestly he didn't know why anyone would want to come to this town, it was like retardsville or something. "Let's see here, list of hobbies are as followed, reading, writing, music-"

Cartman coughed the word "Pussy." And he saw the new kid instantly zero in on his friend. Curious he folded his arms over his chest and sat back in his desk and waited. He wouldn't bother warning Cartman this time because he wanted to know what the new kid had in store.

Luckily none of them would have to wait terribly long.

In the span of five hours Cartman had single handedly become the new kids mortal enemy due to his constat jokes and insensitive remarks. Whoopie cushion and thumb tacks aside though, what really sealed his fate was when the new kid had finally lowered his/her hood from their head and shocked everyone (not only by revealing her gender) but with her looks as well.

She was an exotic beauty with scarlet eyes and waist length thick jet black hair that Cartman had ruined by putting his wad of chewing gum in her lovely hair.

Kenny had a perfect veiw of the murderous expression on her pretty face an instant before she blanked it and started working on her history report again. Two hours after that the bell rang and it was time to go home. Everyone gathered their books, and jackets and got up and rushed out of the room.

Kenny hung back with Stan and Kyle, all three of them bitching at Cartman for doing such a thing to a pretty girl as they walked down the hall from their class and stepped out into the brisk Colorado air as Cartman laughed.

"But it was funny!" He protested in between laughs as they made their way off of school property. "You should have seen the bitch's face!"

"I _saw_ her face Cartman and I think you owe her an apology before she retaliates." Kenny said as he zipped up his jacket and started to slip on his gloves when the new girl stepped out from between two buildings in front of them, her hands on her hips, her long black hair looking like it had been sawed off just above the middle of her back. And she had an unreadable expression on her face as she smiled at them.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny wisely all stopped a few feet from Cartman as he tried to continue past her and was more than a little pissed when she grabbed him and jerked him to a stop. He turned his head slowly and looked at her like she were a bug and growled. "Let go of me pussy bitch."

The girl gave him a sweet smile and before Cartman could react she reared back her fist and smashed it into his face then spun on her heel as he staggered back, his nose bleeding and tripped him then lifted her foot and brought it back down on his crotch with enough force to cause Stan, Kyle and Kenny all to flinch. As she grinded the thick rubber heel of her...were those combat boots? Against his groin then just as quickly as she had started, she stopped and winked at the three gaping teens a few feet away then walked off.

Cartman lay on the ground cursing and groaning and crying as Stan shuddered and said, "Ooo. I like her."

Kenny remembered thinking, _Yeah me too._


	2. Chapter 2

Later on Kenny found out an intresting fact or two about Angel the drop-dead-georgous-little-spitfire. 1) She lived just across the street from him in the old abandoned two story cottage with the wrap around porch. Which meant that he and his family was likely to be seeing quite a bit of her.

And 2- was the most shocking thing to learn about her. She lived alone due to the fact that her entire family had been murdered when she was nine in a freak (and he used the term loosely) accident involving a wood chipper.

Frankly even Kenny was at a loss about how _stupid_ a person would have to be to trip over their own feet and one after another fall into an switched on wood chipper. Leaving a nine year old little girl without any family left in the world.

Which was why he was just a mite curious about how she was affording the rent on the house across the street. I mean, she was a student in high school. So she might have had a job. But there was still so much about her that was unknown.

So it shouldn't have surprised him one little bit when his parents got dressed in their best (stained, ruined clothes) later that day at about six and invited themselves to dinner at Angel's house to learn more about her. They claimed that showing up unannounced and drunk was the neighborly thing to do. It was on the tip of Kenny's tongue to argue with them but then he remembered that Angel, while new to the area, was a rather pretty teenage girl.

And he was a hormone driven teenage boy. Besides she needed someone to watch out for her and he couldn't do that from across the street without becoming one of those _creepy_ peeping toms with no lives. And he didn't want that.

He wanted to be one of those people who didn't live in broken homes after a certain age and had money to take care of themselves and be better than their parents ever were.

But that was neither here nor there. He thought absently as his mother grabbed a plate of frozen pop tarts since it was all they had to eat in the house aside from the rabid opossum that his dad had run over when he'd pulled into the drive way an hour ago from his beer run. And somehow Kenny didn't think that Angel would like having to go get shots to treat the desease.

His parents marched up to the front door of Angel's house and straightened their dirty, messy appearances as best as they could as Kenny and his younger sister shuffled along behind them, looking around the front yard like it was a foreign country or something.

Kenny had never noticed before how big and spooky looking the trees in the yard were. But as spooky as they looked now he'd bet anything that they would be beautiful in the spring when new leaves grew into place. He was so absorbed in his own musings that he was only vaguely aware of his parents knocking on the front door to Angel's home. And standing there with big idiotic smiles on their faces as they waited for her to open the door.

Several moments passed and Kenny became aware of the door opening and glanced towards the house and blinked as Angel filled the doorway of her house in nothign but a black and white checkered shirt that emphasised the curve and size of her lovely breasts and her slender, curvaceous figure. Her torn and faded jeans hugged her long slender legs.

Her hair looked like it had been evened out and the tips curled beautifully around her angelic face and Kenny mentally swore to _murder_ Cartman if he ever did anything to her ever hair again.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Angel asked in a tentative tone as Kenny's parents gaped at her in utter shock.

He snickered and waited for them to regain their senses as he walked up and sort of shouldered his way between them so that he was right in front of her and offered his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Kenny McCormick and the gaping idiots are my parents. Back there is my little sister Karen. Would you mind if we come in?"

She looked at him for a second then took his hand and nodded as they shook hands. He was surprised that she didn't speak but then it occurred to him that she might be shy around people like he was. Which was part of the reason that he hid himself away so much.

It wasn't so much that he was antisocial. It was more like, people made him nervous. When they looked at him, when they talked to him. He always felt so awkward. But then Angel didn't seem terribly shy earlier when she had beaten the crap out of Cartman so maybe he was wrong about her personality type.

"Kenny...you were with that jerk earlier."

He gave her an awkward/charming smile trying to melt her slightly frosty demeanor a bit. "Yeah. Sorry about that but well, I can't apologize for him. He's solely responsible for his own actions."

"True. But you didn't have to sit there and do nothing." He cringed a little bit, feeling unmanned by her words as she stepped back and motioned with her head for them to come in. Muttering something like, _It's cold outside. Get in here_. As she walked away.

Funny how Kenny never noticed the cold even now, he felt abnormally warm as he watched the delicate sway of her hips as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's home was lovely, in Kenny's opinion.

Everything was neat and tidy. There were no holes in the walls, no broken windows, no cardboard boxes and crates that were used as furniture. Everything was well... _perfect_ considering the slightly unattractive outside of the house.

The walls were an cream color with mint and emerald and slight pink touches to them. The carpet was a pale green. the furniture was a nice stained oak. There were crystal vases with silk flowers, opalecant glass.

He stopped looking around and slipped his jacket off as his mother gave Angel an awkward smile and handed her the plate of pop tarts. "My this is a lovely home..." She said and Kenny had to hand it to Angel, she wasn't the least bit bothered by the meagar offerings his mother had handed to her nor did she seem offended that they had interrupted her time.

Angel politely thanked his mother and asked if they'd all like to sit down and then led them down the hall to the first door on the left to her living room.

Stepping off to the side a little bit, she waited until they had stepped into her living room and were looking around before asking, "Ya'll don't get out much do you?" Kenny's parents were so awe struck by the large TV against the wall with it's cabel connections that neither of them bothered to respond. Which left a majority of the conversation up to him and his little sister Trish.

"Sorry about them-" Kenny said in an embarrassed tone as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Angel looked up at him and made a funny little sound. Kenny McCormick had the face and body of a model. Everything about his facial features were perfect from his square shaped jaw to his piercing grey green eyes and neatly cut blond hair that was short in the back and slightly longer in the front.

His body was nice too.

He was tall, standing at almost six foot three, with a slightly muscular build. He caught her looking him over and gave her a slow smile, amused that he'd caught her looking at him at all.

Girls like Angel, while fun to tease, were usually stuck up and didn't look twice at him because of where he lived or how he'd been raised. They fingured that because his family was poor and his parents were losers- that he was a loser too. He hated people like that. Truly he did.

But Angel was turning into a delightful surprise.

Angel flushed under his stare and quickly looked away from him as his mother spoke. "I'm sorry to do this to you on such short notice since you probably don't have much, but do you mind if we stay for dinner?"

Angel looked a little stunned and Kenny wondered if she was going to turn them down when she sighed. "Well despite the fact that I had no prior warning or anything I was planning to order out. So I guess I don't mind if you stay. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll grab the phone and order some delivery and you can tell me all the new that is news."

Kenny's mother and sister both smiled and sat down as his father continued to look around. Angel left the room for a moment before his dad called out, "Hey, do you have any drinks?" Obviously his father hadn't felt he had enough alcohol in his blood. He expected Angel to provide what he couldn't afford.

"I don't keep anything but soda." Angel called back from another room.

His dad muttered something along the lines of, "Stupid bitch. Doesn't keep any beer."

And Kenny found himself easily sliding from one mind set to another as his mother reached out and grabbed his dad and jerked him down onto the couch next to her and smacked him lightly to get his attention and hissed at him, "Behave!" Kenny's dad gave his mom a mean look but said nothing and Kenny sighed.

_Damn._ They couldn't take his dad anywhere without the man manking a drunken spectical of himself and getting them all banned from places. And it looked like his dad was just _one_ word away from a punching match with someone.

Kenny felt his mindset shift from student, brother, son to quiet protector as Angel walked back into the room with a wireless phone in hand and said. "Yes, you heard me right. I want ten pizza's. Five meat lovers, two supremes, three plain cheese, six orders of buffolow wings. Three regular. And three extra spicy. Four pasta's- Oh what kind? I'm not sure. Surprise me. Do I want drinks with that? Yes. Five large cokes... I don't know just bring what you have. Yes. Yes, thank you."

She hung up the phone and Kenny and his family gave her a funny look. "Ten pizza's." He said in a bemused tone. She looked at him again, a small frown crossing her face.

"I thought that since I could probably put two pizza's and a posta thingy away that your family could take what isn't eaten home with you." He lifted a brow at her. He wasn't the only one in the room looking at her in such a way. His parents were too. Obviously confused about something.

Angel put the phone down on the table next to where he was standing and he found himself grasping her elbow in one hand and giving hsi parents a lame excuse to pull her aside and asked as soon as he had her out in the hallway, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. But how are you going to pay for all of that food?"

Angel looked at him funny and said sarcastically. "With money of course." Her sarcasm wasn't apprieciated but he supposed that it was a silly question for him to ask.

"Be serious would you? An order like the one you just gave will cost about a hundred dollars or so-"

"An hundred and thirty actually."

He made a growling sound and had to force himself to let go of her elbow before he did something stupid...like shaking her or kissing her. He wasn't sure which he felt the strongest need for at this moment in time. But he was fairly irritated and concerned.

After all despite the niceness of her home and such, she _was_ living on the poor side of town. He'd be surprised to find that she had more then five bucks on her at any given time. "Please be serious. My family and I don't need to be impressed. We'd be happy eating a pot of mac and cheese. So why did you order so much food?"

"Have you seen your sister? You're mother? You're dad? You yourself show no signs of starvation-"

Understanding dawned on Kenny as she said that. It was true that he had regularly at Stan and Kyle and even Cartman's homes. So he wasn't really starving. But the rest of his family still lived off of pop tarts. They were so skinny that he'd noticed his mother and sister spitting out teeth and losing hair. Even his dad had been hospitalized a while back due to malnutrition.

He didn't know what to say to her. What did one say to someone that was trying to help out at great cost to themselves?


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out that he shouldn't have worried so much about Angel being able to pay for the food she'd ordered. Apparently she had a very lucritive part time job that allowed her to pull in quite a bit of cash on the weekends.

And when she was asked why she had decided to live on the poor side of town when she apparently (and this was just a rough guess) had enough to rent out a loft in the better side of town.

She just smiled at them and said that the house that she was currently living in was actually an heirloom from a grandmother that she hadn't been aware of until a few years after the death of her family.

And while she'd spent a majority of her childhood in and out of foster homes, she'd ran away a few times and managed to track down her grandmother who at that point had simply been too elderly to take her in.

Which made sense once she dropped the woman's name.

Kenny had heard of Edith Meglan once or twice in school when he was younger, learning that she had been one of the first women in South Park to open her own chain of stores and become a big wig executive worth millions upon millions of dollars. And had later on she had become the oldest elderly in the state of Colorado at the age of one hundred and eleven.

Which meant that she had to have been in her ninties by the time Angel had found her.

So of course _some_ pieces of the puzzle fell into place. But Kenny still didn't understand why Angel would choose to live on such a poor and dangerous side of town. People with money tended to die around these parts due to the desperation of others. In fact the thought of someone breaking into her home and hurting her scared him in ways that he'd never been scared before.

He sat back with a piece of pizza in his hand and studied Angel from under his lashes as he took a bite of his food. He'd have to drop by her place as Myserion later tonight _before_ and _after_ his usual rounds to make sure that nothing happened to her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how much time had passed as his mom and sister visited with Angel and before he knew it; it was time to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes, nice to meet you's and so on and with left overs in hand he and his family left.

But not before he paused in the door and asked Angel if he could hang out with her sometime. Angel smiled at him and waved goodbye, but didn't really answer. Which he could take either way.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Later that night Kenny-er, *cough* Mysterion*cough*- sat in a tree in Angel's yard, which was conveintly located outside of her bedroom window where he could see her room and what she was doing in it. At this specific moment in time she was sitting at a little vanity table with a large oval mirror and some perfume bottles scattered about, brushing her damp hair.

She'd just gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago surprising/exciting him so badly that he almost fell out of the damned thing before he could see her pull on a lacey white satin knee length nightgown that was just... _lovely_ on her given her pale skin and dark hair.

After that he'd watched as she threw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper then sit down at the vanity and start brushing her hair. Leaving him feeling torn between slipping inside of her room through the window above her bed or simply leaving her alone for now and going on to do his rounds.

After an agonizing ten minutes or so he decided to try going to talk to her and slipped from one of the branches onto the roof of the porch and quickly and quietly picked the lock on her window and slipped inside without disturbing her.

She was still brushing her hair as he made himself comfortable on her bed and finally said, "It's a nice night. Isn't it?" She stopped brushing her hair and slowly turned her head to look at him.

He expected to see fear, surprise, even horror on her face (after all he was a sixteen year old guy in a black leather and armored vest under a dark shirt and long jacket, wearing a mask) and _most_ people reacted to him that way. Angel however didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by his presence in her room.

She didn't scream or flush with embarrassment and run for cover. She didn't hurl anything at his head. _What was with this chick?_ He wondered curiously as she set her brush aside and turned on the little bench she was sitting on and looked at him.

"My, my, a masked man is in my room. Should I scream? Or should I simply kick your ass?"

"I wouldn't suggest either. I'm meaner than I look." He said with a slight curve of his lips. She arched a brow at him and shrugged. Apparently uncaring of whether he was meaner than he looked or not. Still, he was on guard just in case she did try something, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

"So what brings you here?"

"You're new."

"So?"

"So-" He echoed her question stupidly before explaining. "So, I'm here to check you out and to let you know that it's dangerous around here. Did you lock all of your doors and windows?"

"I usually lock everything but I might have missed something. I've been a mite distracted today." He cocked his head a little bit and glanced towards her bedroom door.

"You just want me out of your room so you can grab a robe."

Angel giggled. The sound drawing his eyes back to her, it was just so soft and lyrical. So _mesmerizing_ that he felt the most peculiar fluttering sensation in his stomach as she stood up and said, "That's right. Check the doors and windows for me." He stood up and without a sound walked out of her room to do as she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

The second he was out of the room Angel wrapped her arms around her middle and doubled over and bit her bottom lip as she felt the familiar pool of liquid warmth in her abdomen as her panties slowly started to get wet.

Oh god, there was something so very wrong with her to get turned on by a mere man in a hot outfit. Then again she was sixteen, so horniness was sort of normal from time to time wasn't it? But this...heat, this warmth didn't feel quite right.

It felt a lot like what she used to feel when her father and brothers- _No!_ They were dead and gone and she'd buried that part of her life with them. And she slept better at night for it, the bastards.

Still she couldn't ignore the ache that was starting to form between her legs any more than she could ignore the sense of shame she felt when one hand slid down from her middle to touch that part of her through her clothes. Her mind screaming, _You shouldn't be doing this! You shouldn't be doing this! It only invites trouble!_

The light touch of her fingers wasn't satisfying enough to her and before she realized what she was doing she gathered up her gown and lifted it over her head and dropped the soft fabric to the floor and slipped one hand inside of her panties and touched her clit.

She felt a pleasant jolt race through her body, and her breath hitched slightly in her chest as she ran her long slender fingers along the slit between her legs, feeling the dampness wet her fingers as it slowly trickled down the inside of her thighs.

She slipped one finger inside of her body and cried out softly as her legs buckled and she fell.

Downstairs Mysterion paused what he was doing and glanced up at the ceiling a small frown working it's way across his features under his mask. What was that thud just now? He wondered as he stepped back from the window he'd been checking the lock on and turned and started for the stairs when the faintest sound of a whimper reached his ears.

"Miss Lovewise?" He called in a tentative tone as he slowly started up the stairs cautiously. The last thing he needed was to be jumped by the Coon or Professor Chaos in Angel's home. They'd get blood all over her nice pretty things. But he couldn't completely dismiss the fact that his enemies could have come here to do something horrible in an effort to get at him.

He wasn't terribly worried about Chaos, the man was as inept as they came. It was the Coon that he was worried about. As Cartman's more evil persona, the Coon was far more dangerous than anyone that Mysterion had ever faced before.

He was also a functioning sociopath and a lard ass rat bastard. And Mysterion would have no problems with saying so if he had his dirty filthy hands on Angel. "Miss Lovewise?" He called out again, his raspy voice barely above a whispered tone.

He heard another whimper, this one louder than before followed by a sob that made him see red. Oh that little son of a bitch. If he'd hurt her for kicking his ass earlier, Mysterion would kill him. Not sit around exchanging witty banter- _no_ \- he'd wrap his fingers around the assholes fat fucking throat and strangle him to death.

He reached her bedroom and peeked through the small crack in the door to see where Angel was and what condition she was in. If she was being held prisoner, he'd know it since the Coon wouldn't bother hiding. He'd merely assume that she was alone and go from there.

But he didn't see anyone except Angel, laying crumpled on the floor, her gown missing showing inch after inch of her milky white skin. Mysterion's mouth went dry and he felt a familiar surge of heat pulse through his blood and licked his lips as Angel shifted and moved onto her back giving him a much better view of her profile on the floor.

God if he'd had any doubts before about how beautiful she was, he didn't anymore. Not with her spread out on the floor like some sort of pagan offering, her body bathed in the soft glow of moonlight, her dark hair fanning out around her head, her soft pink tipped breasts moving with every stifled whimper and moan, her sky blue satin panties soaked-

He moved without realising it, pushing the door open and standing there watching her with an odd mixture of excitment and curiosity as he finally found his voice. "What are you doing?"

Angel's eyes which had been closed up until then, flew open and locked with his own. He could see so much in her eyes. A bizarre mixture of emotions that tugged at his heart strings.

He could see embarrassment, shame, pleasure, pain, desire- Jesus what was going through her mind? He wondered as he silently walked over to her as she slowly started to pull her hands from her panties as he dropped down to his knees next to her, his long jacket flairing out around him like a cape, part of the fabric finding it's way across her stomach causing her to twitch as he loomed over her.

She thought at first that he was going to do something like strike her, but all he did was shift a little bit and then reach out and wipe the tears from her cheeks with hsi finger tips. "You're crying." He said in a soft concerned tone.

"I can't help it." she said as she lifted her hands to cover her face, she never got the chance before he grasped her wrists and brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, her palms, then ran his tongue along the pads of her fingers. Tasting her unique and sweet taste on his tongue.

He slipped one of her fingers into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before changing fingers, his hooded gaze locked on her face as she chewed her bottom lip to keep from whimpering as he slipped his free hand inside of her panties and pushed one of his fingers inside of her. She cried out, unused to the roughness of someone elses hands on her body and arched her back up off of the floor as he released her hand and leaned over her.

"Your a little bit of an exhabishionist aren't you Miss Lovewise."

"N-No. I-I'm not." She gasped. His lips curved up in a slightly cruel smile a second before he leaned down and kissed her. Which was a mistake on his part because she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and tried to climb into his lap, throwing him off balance and forcing him back where she ended up on top of him, straddling his hips.

She was the first one to break the kiss and come up for air, tearing her sweet mouth from his own as she grasped his hands and placed them over her breasts and let her head fall back on her shoulders as a shiver worked it's way down her spine.

This wasn't normal behavior. Mysterion knew that, but he didn't know what could have triggered such a wonton response from such a quiet and awkward girl. But all thoughts and concerns fled his mind when she muttered the magic words. "Fuck me. Fuck me please." His eyes widened behind his mask and his brain came to a screetching halt and he suddenly found himself as hard as a rock.

He slipped his hands up from her breasts to her hair, tangling his gloved fingers in the long silken length as he jerked her down against him and sealed his lips over hers again as he rolled her under him, intending to do as she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time he regained control of himself it was already far too late. He was hooked. Angel's body was just so warm and wonderful and...it was driving him crazy. They had already come three times and he still wanted more. More of her soft cries and whimpers. More of her kisses. More nips and lovebites scattered across hsi skin. More scratches down his shoulders and across his back and ass.

More, more, more, more, _more_.

He felt that familar tightening in his balls that came from being about to cum and made a soft growling sound, his lips peeling back from his teeth as he thrust harder, faster until all at once his entire world dimmed to black as Angel screamed in exctasy. He bit her, not for the first time tonight, but for the last as his sperm filled her spurt by spurt.

It hadn't occurred to him until now to ask, but god he hoped that she was on the pill. He didn't want any happy accidents running around although if that did happen he'd man up and do the right thing.

He lay on top of her, his masked face pressed against her breasts as he continued cumming. Jesus Christ...just how long was he going to cum anyways? He wondered in bemusement as he realised that he might be crushing her and lifted himself up just enough not to cause any further trouble for her and kissed the swells of her breasts, her collar bone, her throat.

Slowly working his way back up to her lips where he gave her an achingly tender kiss before pulling out of her and rolling himself off of the bed to collect his clothes. It was nearly six in the morning and he only had two hours left to get some sleep and get ready to go to school.

Angel lays there, just breathing while he picks up his clothes and starts to pull them on when Angel finally said. "Well...that was something."

_I'll just bet._ Mysterion thought as his lips curved up at the corners and he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. Catching her looking at his naked ass. She squeaked and flushed then pulled the sheets up over her head. He chuckled and pulled his pants up and fastened them then sat dwon on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers down so that he could kiss her.

Angel's lips had to be the softest that he'd ever kissed before. Honestly the second their lips met he felt his body respond with an age old instinct that came from mating.

Angel was his other half. He could feel it in his bones, in the very core of his being.

He pulled away and smoothed her dark hair back from her face. "I need to leave. You need some rest before school." Angel made a humming sound but didn't respond to his words at first.

He got back up and grabbed his shirt and the armor he wore over it and pulled them on before snagging his jacket and shrugging it on. "Will I see you again?" Angel's voice was barely above a whisper. But he heard her so easily as he grabbed his boots and slowly pulled them on before he answered.

"You're not a clingy girl are you?"

"No."

"Then yeah. You'll see me again. Probably tonight unless something happens." He said as he pulled his pants leg down over his left boot and stood back up and walked back to the bed and climbed on. Angel flattened herself so that she wouldn't get in his way as he made his way over to the window and slipped partially out of it before turning and saying.

"Sleep well and have a nice day ma'am."

She gave him a small smile and a wave as he let himself out, closing the window behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny stood next to Kyle and Stan to wait for the bus when Cartman came waddling up. His face was a mess! There was a nasty yellowish blue purple bruise that was like a huge spot around his nose and mouth, his lip was split, he had a tooth missing-

Kenny, Kyle and Stan laughed hysterically.

They hadn't seen Eric missing teeth ever since he was nine or something. So as one could imagine, this was terribly funny. "Hey! Stop laughing you assholes! That dike bitch has to pay for doing this!"

Kenny suddenly sobered at the thought of Cartman going after Angel for revenge. _Oh hell no. I'll murder that little motherfucker first._ He thought as he walked over to Cartman and slapped him across the face- _hard_. Effectively silencing the lard ass for now.

Cartman stopped his whining. And Stan and Kyle stopped laughing out of shock.

It wasn't often that Kenny got pissed enough to throw blows but when he reached that point all three teens had learned that it was best to pay attention and shut the hell up or else.

And when it came to the or else shit, Kenny could get really, _really_ mean. Especially since they were his friends, he knew each and every one of their weaknesses and how to exploit them.

Cartman stood there with his hand over his burning cheek, his mouth gaping open as Kenny grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him as he snarled. "If I see you going anywhere near that girl you fat assed piece of shit, and I will fuck you in ways you've _never_ been fucked up before! You stay away from her and leave her alone. Understand me?"

Eric blinked. Stan and Kyle continued to stare.

It was about that time that Angel walked up and took in the scene and cocked her head to the left then shook her head and yawned and said. "Kenny? What are you doing?"

Kenny jumped a little bit at hearing her voice, having not expected her to bother coming to the bus stop to catch the bus and catching him threatening Cartman. He panicked a little. He shoved him away and turned to look at her and blinked at what she was wearing.

She was wearing an off the shoulder black and white knit shirt that showed the hickey's around her neck, her shoulders and only partially hid the one on the swell of her left breast, her pants were black skinny jeans matching her top and she was wearing calf high lace up combat boots with a small heels. He looked her over from head to toe, his grey green eyes taking in everything before realizing that she wasn't wearing a jacket.

He frowned but didn't say anything aside from an raspy sounding, "Hi."

Angel gave him a funny look but said hi back then stuffed her hands in her pockets and went to stand next to Kyle and Stan. Both teens looked at Angel then at Kenny and Eric with these funny, Well what do we do now? looks on their faces and Kenny wracked his brain trying to think of something to say to her when Cartman pushed past him and walked up to her and grabbed her.

Kenny made a low feral sound in the back of his throat and started to go over and punch Cartman in the kidneys or something when Angel beat him to the punch, literally and punched him in the face. There was a sickening crack that could only have come from something breaking as blood gushed down his face a second before Angel grabbed the hand holding her and pulled two of his fingers back until the broke too.

Then without warning she kicked Cartman's feet out from under him and sent him sprawling onto his back in the snow bleeding and crying and screaming. Kenny, Kyle and Stan all gaped at the girl as she stifled a yawn behind one delicate hand as the bus finally came driving up.

"Holy shit." Stan finally said as he looked down at Cartman, unsure about whether what he'd just seen was real or not. Kyle did the same then busted out laughing like a crazy person while Kenny walked over to Angel and asked,

"Wasn't that excessive?"

Angel looked at him through weary eyes and then looked down at Cartman who was trying to drag himself away, still sobbing and screaming and shrugged her slender shoulders. "Not really since he grabbed me first."

"Still you did break his nose and fingers-" Kenny said, sounding just a little bit horrified. Again Angel shrugged then stepped forward to get on the bus, giving him a nice view of her butt through her jeans, driving all thoughts of Cartman and his ass kicking from his mind as he got on the bus behind her just in time to see Stan and Kyle pull her down on the back seat and strike up a conversation.

Sighing Kenny shook his head and sat down next to Angel on the seat and let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes and listened to the drone of their voices as the bus started moving again.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny caught Stan looking at one of the hickey's on the side of Angel's neck and thinned his lips in displeasure and hoped that he wouldn't ask Angel about the markings or how she'd gotten them.

Then again he sort of wished that Angel had had the common sense to _conceal_ the markings until they had faded. But since she hadn't bothered doing that, he'd have to smack down anyone who stepped out of line with her.

"How did you get that mark?" Stan asked curiously. Kyle turned his head and looked at Angel, spotting the markings on her skin and got a funny look on his face before leaning over and whispering what the markings were and _how_ she likely had gotten them.

Causing Kenny peeled his lips back from his teeth in a silent snarl at Kyle and made a mental note to break his jaw or something so that he couldn't speak for a good long while if he was going to cause problems.

The last thing Kenny wanted was for the whole fucking school to sniff around Angel like she was a bitch in heat. Stan made a funny sound and nodded his head then cleared his throat and looked at Angel again and asked, "So you had sex?"

Angel glanced in his direction but didn't say anything. She obviously felt no reason to speak to Stan about what she'd done with Kenny last night. Something that Kenny was a little puzzled about since her state of dress obviously meant that she wanted people to know that she'd slept with someone. Yet her tight lipped manner suggested that she wanted to keep her privacy.

These weren't normal types of behavior. And they made Kenny curious.

"Was it fun?" Stan continued, not knowing that he was already treading on thin ice. Angel ignored his question and the ones that followed until Stan waved a wad of cash in front of her face. She blinked and Kenny got a sinking feeling in his gut that Stan was about to do something that would infuriate him beyond comprihention. He was right.

God he hated it when he was right, he almost groaned as his friend stupidly said, "I'll give you thirty dollars to suck me off before we get to school."

Kenny hung his head and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as Kyle gaped at Stan before hissing, _"Dude, what the fuck?"_

"What? She's had sex already, so it's obvious that she enjoys it. It's only logical to conclude that she wouldn't care if she gets one more load put inside of her." Stan said as if it was the most logical conclusion in the world.

"Okay, first of all- you don't know that. Second of all, saying that you'll pay her for sexual favors is against the law. And three, Angel appears to be the type of girl that respects herself. So put your money away and get your head out of your ass. Besides, you have a girlfriend. Why don't you have her suck you off?" Kyle asked in an outraged tone.

Kenny lifted his head and looked at him, the gears in his head turning as he mentally amended his earlier thought about breaking his jaw.

Stan growled at Kyle. "Why don't you get your head out of your ass. I want a blow job from Angel."

"What about Wendy?"

"What about her? The bitch has been cheating on me for the past month. Why should I care how she might feel?" Stan snapped. It was at this point that Kenny did the best thing he could possibly do for Angel. He removed her from the back seat and his arguing friends and found her a nice seat with Butters whom turned a vivid red and stammered that he should probably get his shit out of the way so that Angel could sit down.

Kenny stood there with his hand firmly grasping Angel's upper arm and waited patiently until Butters had everything piled in his lap then gently pushed Angel down in the seat and took the edge of the seat across from it. "Don't pay any attention to Stan, Angel. He's having a rough time with his girlfriend at the moment and he's hurting. Most of the time, he's a really nice guy." Kenny said, trying to assure her that Stan isn't always a dick.

She just blinked at him and bit back a yawn before saying, "What? Sorry I must have dozed off. Did something happen?"

Kenny gave her a disgruntled look and then shook his head. "No ma'am. Not a damned thing. Why don't you go ahead and take yourself a short nap until we reach school."

"Hn. Alright." She said before leaning a little bit on Butters and dozing off. Leaving Kenny to wonder if she had the habit of falling asleep with her eyes open or if she was just messing with him to give Stan an out for being an asshole.


	9. Chapter 9

With Cartman at the hospital having his broken bones set and being treated for his other injuries, the day passed fairly without incident. Stan, Kyle and Kenny spent a majority of their day doing their work, ragging on the teacher and getting sent to the principal's office.

After that they spent a period in detention, then had lunch which was followed by gym. The incident on the bus all but forgotten for the moment.

The three entered the locker room just as the bell rang and everyone else was pulling on their gym clothes and doing stretches. Kenny went straight to his locker and opened it then unzipped his orange jacket and hung it on the little hook in the locker then pulled off his blue and black dragon print shirt.

Temporarily forgetting the hickey's littering his neck and shoulders.

He heard a locker slam closed and turned his head a little bit out of reflex and saw Token and Butters gaping at him. Kenny frowned and was about to snap _'what the hell_ _is your problem?'_ when Token said, "Holy shit Kenny! What did you do?"

Stan and Kyle heard Token and turned their heads and looked at him, confused looks on their faces. Until they noticed the marks- then they got these wide eyed looks of awe and Kenny looked down at himself and muttered under his breath "Fuck me." as he let his head fall forward and hit the metal of his locker door as everyone came running over to see what was going on.

He heard someone say, "Jesus are those what I think they are?"

"Damn straight! Kenny got himself some!" Someone else said.

"Who was it Kenny?" Someone else asked curiously though Kenny could detect an unnatrual amount of interest in the person's voice.

"What was she like?" Another asked excitedly as Stan and Kyle walked over and took a closer look at his hickey's.

"Whoever she is, she looks like she's a wild cat in the sack." Stan said with a snicker.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at Kenny, noting that he didn't seem all that happy to have so many questions asked. Which meant that he might actually _feel_ something for the person he'd been with; whoever she was.

Several more people asked some questions. Stupid shit like, did it feel good, did the girl taste nice- invasive, crude, rude and annoying questions that were no one's business but Kenny's. Finally Kenny didn't seem like he was able to stand anymore. Kyle could see his face getting redder and redder by the moment and after a minute or so thought that if the guys didn't stop asking questions; Kenny's head just might explode.

Kyle clapped his hands to get everyone's attention then very calmly and smoothly said, "Everyone, please back off. Kenny doesn't want to share details."

Everyone whined and walked away, disappointed by the fact that Kenny wouldn't tell them anything. After that everything was quiet. Neither Stan nor Kyle said anything to him about the hickey's or where- or rather _who_ he got them from. However he may have accidentally given them a clue when he'd seen Angel in her gym clothes and tripped over his own feet and sort of twisted his ankle then had to sit the rest of class out on the bleachers.

Which was fine since it meant that he could watch Angel. And he did. He watched her stretch, do jumping jacks, push ups, then run around the gym with everyone else. He even timed her. Noting that she finished the ten laps around the gym five minutes before everyone else had and was now standing next to their teacher with her back against the wall and her ankles crossed.

Her shorts riding up her legs a little bit and she had a nice little sweat stain around her chest, causing her shirt to stick to her breasts. It was nice. And he was thoroughly enjoying himself until the teacher started to pair everyone off and stuck her with Clyde.


End file.
